This invention relates to an improved anchor with a plurality of flukes to aid in securing a boat to a position in a body of water.
Various anchors are disclosed by the following group of patent references. The following references are believed to be the most relevant art relating to the present invention, though some references are believed to be more relevant to the present invention than others.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,319,419 Reynolds 3,158,127 Gallaugher 3,402,689 James 4,383,493 Takamatsu 2,735,394 Walpole 3,754,524 Locks ______________________________________
Reynolds discloses an anchor having a concave bottom surface, a shank and a plurality of flukes for engaging the bottom surface of the lake. Reynolds does not disclose a substantially planar seating portion for engaging the flat bottom of a body of water. Additionally, since Reynolds does not disclose a convex top surface, the Reynolds anchor would collect debris in the bowl-shape of its head portion which would increase the effort required to retrieve the anchor from the bottom of a body of water.
Gallaugher discloses an anchor with a convex bottom surface, a substantially planar seating portion, and a shank, all of which are coated with plastic. Gallaugher, however, does not have a convex top surface to the head portion and thus suffers from the same inefficiency as the Reynolds anchor. Additionally, the Gallaugher anchor envisions filling the plastic outer shell of the anchor with sand or an equivalent heavy media which can be dumped or emptied at will, and therefore does not envision the use of high density iron with a vinyl coating therearound.
James discloses a two-piece anchor with a convex bottom surface and a substantially planar seating portion as well as a frusto-conical shank portion. James anchor does not disclose a convex top surface to the head portion, but rather relies on flowthrough ports in the head portion to remove debris from the head portion. Additionally, James relies upon the dish-shape of the head portion as a single fluke extending completely around the anchor and thus would require that the anchor be tipped at a substantial angle in order for the flukes to dig into the bottom of a body of water.
Takamatsu discloses an anchor with a substantially planar seating surface and a convex top surface.
Walpole discloses an anchor with a substantially planar seating surface designated with a fluke extending downwardly at right angles to the seating surface to engage the bottom of a body of water.
Locks discloses a plastic coated iron anchor with a substantially planar seating surface. The Locks anchor requires that the anchor reach a substantial degree of inclination before the ring 12 disposed thereabout begins to dig into the bottom of a body of water and thereby help to hold the boat in position.